This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Men and women differ in fat metabolism. Men tend to put on weight in the stomach region, whereas women tend to put on weight on their hips. In a previous study we found that the contribution of intra-abdominal fat tissue to plasma triglycerides was about 25% in healthy lean men. This has not been determined in women. Elevated plasma triglyceride concentration is a risk factor for coronary-heart diseases. We hypothesize that fat from different sources contribute to blood lipids in women. The purpose of this study is to determine the contribution from different fat sources, and especially the deeper fat tissue in the stomach region, to blood lipids in women. The study includes infusion of labeled palmitate and acetate combined with blood sampling. Up to fifteen women, 18-40 years, will be recruited. Ten subjects will thereafter complete a 24 hour infusion study. The infusion study involves the placement of two catheters, one in each arm, the taking of blood samples, infusion of stable isotopes of acetate in sterile saline and fatty acids bound to albumin. About 250 ml of blood will be drawn during the experiment. By studying the blood samples in highly sophisticated instruments to measure the small levels of stable isotopes in the blood, we will be able to calculate the contributions of fat from different sources to triglycerides in the blood. This study will lead to knowledge about the importance of different sources for triglyceride production in the liver and thus for plasma triglycerides in women.